


Stuck in this Body

by bruisedglitter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Suicide Attempt, Team comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedglitter/pseuds/bruisedglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex isn't feeling too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in this Body

**Author's Note:**

> this was just kind of a vent of mine.  
> i needed to get some things off my chest so this happened. 
> 
> sorry it's bad and that Vortex's is a little OOC ( he is kind of , ya know ). If I do make another chapter I'll make him more like himself. 
> 
> enjoy this if ya want (^_−)☆

It seemed as though they had no freedom on this planet , in these bodies. Like everything they had was stripped from them when they were put in their new wretched and weak frames. There was no freedom of speech, anything negative that was said towards Megatron had them screeching in agony. They were drones, they were forced to do whatever the command was. And there was no denying that order.  Other wise , there would be consequences.  
  
The room was filled with a dim light , the air was flat and the large helicopter sat on the middle of his small cold berth. Coolant ran down from his visor as the grey mech ran his tolans a crossed one of his arms, letting the energon that flowed out fall to the berth. 

Sometimes he had wondered if staying  in  the dentition centre would have been better. Instantly the 'copter shook that thought. That place was an internal nothing. It was a void filled with nothing but your thoughts. If it wasn't for Starscream his whole team would still be stuck in there. He should be thankful for that sneaky jet for saving them from that horrid place. But in the end , he had betrayed them. For he was part of the reason that had the loyalty coding put into their system. That is what made them chain to the command of the all might Lord Megatron.  
  
On the bright side , him and his teammates weren't in the box anymore. That still didn't make them free. They may have their own bodies , they may have had thought of their own but the coding burned.  
  
The last time that one of the team mates had tried to disobey Megatron's order had Vortex's rotor nearly torn off , his frame falling apart. Onslaught had a cracked visor and both of his back canons bent. As for Swindle, he had all of his digits bent and broken and Brawl had the same fate as Onslaught with a broken visor and bent canon.  
Luckily, Blast Off wasn't there to face Megatron's brutality, though he felt his teammates pain trough their forced gestalt bond. The loyalty coding itching in his processor, making him want to rip off his own mental skin.  
  
When they had reached Hook's medical slab, he had look at them in disbelief. Then shook his head and began to work on Vortex's broken rotors.  
  
The helicopter continued to scratch at his arm, making sure that the cuts that were already there dug deeper, hoping that maybe he would hit a main energon line that laid dormant inside his armor.  
  
The frame that Starscrean had made for him was weak. His cybertronian frame was much stronger as well as big. Much nicer looking. It wasn't made of this pathetic earth junk.  
  
Then the thought of Cybertron and the golden ages had came to his mind as he watch the energon rush out. Quickly, he started to claw his other arm to cause more self inflection to himself.  
  
The golden ages had been a much better time. It was a time that he was able to enjoy himself and a time with out a war.  
Oh he could do so much without this war right now. Maybe if they had won this war Megatron would getting rid of the coding that was etched into his mind. It was a good thing he as chose the right side. What he'd do to get back old Cybertron.  
  
On a side note, other decepticons look at them with disgust, they were weak in their eyes. Bruticus himself was strong, they all knew that. The combiner could possible take out more than half their men. But their strength was limited. The combaticons were a laughing stock. All thanks to the great and powerful Megatron.

The energon on the berth had began to stain. Vortex then put on of his servos in the puddle of blood , feeling the sticky liquidy substance.  
  
"Is this life really worth living ?' He the combaticon thought to himself. His thoughts reaching the darkest parts of his processor. Moving his servo from the drying blood, he lead it up to his neck. It was such a nice thought that he could end it now. To make all his pain and suffering disappear. To join others that had died in this war.  
  
As he wrapped his servo around his neck, aiming his claws at main energon lines, there was a knock at his door. The person outside didn't wait to be let in as he bargged inside , carrying a data pad in hand.  
  
"Vortex, I need you to-," the voice had stopped mid sentence as they looked up from their data see a blood covered Vortex. Releasing his servo from his neck, the helicopter turned his helm to look at a shocked Onslaught.  
  
"Vortex!" Onslaught stomped his way over to him, throwing the data pad onto the ground. "What the frag do you think you are doing !?" He questioned him , looking over his bloody interrogater. The 'copter said nothing as his frame shook from both fear and blood lose.  
  
"We have to get you to hook's before you loose any more energon from your system."  
  
"No!" Vortex quickly protested, "I don't want anyone to see me this way. They already think I'm weak enough. To have them see me like this..." Vortex trailed off, putting his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
  
There was a few moments off slience before Onslaught reached a rag out of his subspace and began to clean up Vortex's mess. The 'copter did nothing as he did so. Dents and cuts were left on his armor as well as stained blood.  
  
"Can you leave now?" Vortex barked out with a harras tone. Just then, Onslaught sat at the edge of the berth and the grey mech took that as an obvious no. As Onslaught sat there , Vortex heard him pin a number.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling the rest of the team here."  
  
"What !? Why !?" Vortex jumped from his spot, then changed position so that he was standing on his knees.  
  
"Because they need to know what's going on!" Onslaught snapped back, the sudden reaction made Vortex retreat back into his fatal position.  
  
All of a sudden, Brawl and Swindle made there way threw the door without knocking.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here !?" Brawl boomed as Swindle closed the door behind them. As Brawl and Swindle both looked down at him, Vortex put his helm between his knees. There was a servo placed on the side of Vortex's leg and Onslaught began to rub in a soothing motion.  
  
"Vortex had a little accident -"  
  
"Why did you call me, I was in the middle of reading some important data logs," Blast off interrupted as he made his way in the room, shutting the door behind him. Clearing his throat , Onslaught started to speak again.  
  
"As I was saying-"  
  
"I tried to offline myself," Vortex finally spoke, looking up at them. All were quite for a moment, the helicopter then moved postions so that his legs were hanging off the edge of the berth. "I tried to let myself bleed out as much as I could. Then Onslaught walked in," the copter kept his helm down as he confessed to the rest of his team. Everyone's EM fleids clased together and it made the room fill with a sense of distress and worry.  
  
"Hey if you really wanted to kill yourself , you gotta aim for the spark. That's what does the trick."  
  
"Swindle !"  
  
Blast off backed handed the jeep in the face and he let out a soft 'ow'. Moving a bit closer, Brawl leaned down to get a better look at Vortex.  
  
"Ya really did a number on yourself didn't ya?"  The tank could see all the marks he had made on his arm and it made him cringe. The helicipter scooted a bit back, the  tank not realizing how close he was. Onslaught's servo was now on Vortex's rotor hub as he continued to calm down the rotary with a smoothing motion.  
  
"What even trigged this anyway," Swindle asked as he crossed arms together, staring down at his shaking team mate. Taking a deep breath, Vortex tried to build the courage to speak. He could still feel coolant running down from his visor and over his battle mask.  
  
"Being here, being apart of Megatron's command," he began. "This body, this coding, this... Everything. We use to be confident and powerful. I feel like that's been stripped away from us. Like where nothing but mindless drones to Megatron. There is more, I'm just not in the mood to say all of it right now," he finally explained, taking another deep breath and letting his rotors drop behind him. Shame filled him, he could have been dead and not feel that shame, but his team sent a feeling of comfort and safeness through their shared bond.  
"Aww, come on 'Tex! Don't talk like that !" Brawl was the first one to speak from the silence. "Just the other day you were ripping out some Autobot's guts, striking fear into their spark !"  
  
"Yeah ol' bucket brains got a point there," Swindle spoke up, a slag eating grin on his face. "No one knows how the to torture a mech like you do and the world would be a lose with that talent."  
  
"Not to mention that you know how to annoy the hell out of someone," Blast off said, now leaning against the wall. It might not have shown on their faces but Vortex's could feel the team bond lighting up more and more, fillng him with weird feelings. For a moment, Vortex turned his helm to look at Onslaught. Patting him on the back and clearing his troat, Onslaught stood up from where he was sitting.  
  
"and might I add that you-," Onslaught froze for a moment , trying to think of what to say. Vortex waited for his next line, starring up at him. "Might I add that you are one of best soilders that i've ever had." It was a quick thought, but he knew that Onslaught wasn't very good when it came to mushy stuff like this.  
  
"Why do you guys even care. Is it just because I'm part of the team?" Vortex pondered, looking over all of his team mates.  
  
"No - well yes, you could say we -"  
  
"Love?" Brawl questioned.  
  
"No, love doesn't sound right in my mouth," Swindle hissed.  
  
"Let's just say we care about him deeply and move on," Blast Off spat out.  
  
For a quick second, there was a smile beneath of the helicopter's battle mask.  
  
Putting his servos on his shoulder, Onslaught looked into Vortex's visor.  
"I know that it might be hard now. We all know. But you need to stay alive and make it out of this alive. We will beat this together. And if we're lucky, we might even win this war." Again, there was a slight smile on Vortex's face that no one could see.  
  
"Group hug!" Brawl shouted out as he pulled both Blast off and Swindle to hug the helicopter, leaving Onslaught out. There was a groan from Blast off from being squished and annoyed sigh from Swindle.   
  
Maybe living just a little while longer wouldn't be so bad.  



End file.
